1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable assembly that can set a plurality of cables in contact as one bundle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a cable assembly is used in a distal-end circuit of an endoscope to set two or more cables in contact as one bundle. A small-sized cable assembly is implemented by shortening the length of a hard section that functions as a connecting terminal section. Cable assemblies have a plurality of cables, with the cables being fixed together by using an array block that forms a hard section, and they have a cable connecting end surface that is formed by polishing the distal ends of the fixed cables in such a manner that the distal ends together form the same plane. The cables are set in contact by using an anisotropic conductive adhesive film (ACF: Anisotropic Conductive Adhesive Film) or an anisotropic conductive adhesive paste (ACP: Anisotropic Conductive Adhesive Paste), which is applied to the cable connecting end surface. Thereby, the cables are set in contact as one bundle and the length of the hard section is set short.